


The Oddest of Summers

by llcoolhispanicpanic



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bands, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Human, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Parties, Pining, Singing, Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcoolhispanicpanic/pseuds/llcoolhispanicpanic
Summary: She stood, frozen in her spot on the dance floor, her eyes fixated on the handsome singer that strummed the guitar as he sang. She was mesmerized, their eyes met and hearts skipped a beat, the song he sang telling a story she wanted to hear more of.High School AU. Songfic.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Milton Moss/Smidge, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Past Creek/Poppy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Oddest of Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all! Cute one-shot coming your way, might turn this into a multi-chapter fic, not sure yet, just because I just got done writing a story. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: Brand New Story!

The first week of summer vacation and Poppy Kingsley was laying in her bed on her phone scrolling through her socials. It seemed that sleep was not the plan for tonight as it was ten-thirty at night and she didn’t feel tired at all. She groaned, turning her phone off and rolling over to the opposite side of her bed, “Why am I not tired?” She asked herself as she rolled back up, looking up at her ceiling. Her phone screen lit up with a notification, she reached her hand over and grabbed her phone. 

Looking at the screen she saw a text from her best friend, 

**Smidge💕💪**

**Girl, u up?**

**Poppy🌷💞**

**Yea, what’s up?**

**Smidge💕💪**

**Milton and I are going to 2 a party 2nite, u should come.**

**Poppy🌷💞**

**Can u pick me up?**

**Smidge💕💪**

**Yea, it starts @ midnight so we’ll pick u up @ 11:30**

**Poppy🌷💞**

**I might have to sneak out tho**

**Smidge💕💪**

**Try not 2 get caught**

Poppy giggled and flipped back the covers, getting out of her bed and walking into her en suite bathroom. Flipping the lights on, she squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness. Looking at her reflection she started to contemplate how to doll herself up for the party tonight. Her long pink hair was currently in a messy bun and she would definitely need to wear some concealer because her face was incredibly red. 

She shook her head and reached into the drawer, getting her makeup out and prepped. She decided she would do a simple makeup look but accenting it with some pink and teal sparkle freckles- her signature. She moved onto her hair, brushing it through and throwing it into a high ponytail, curling the ends and fluffing up her bangs.

Doing one last look over of her hair and makeup, happy with the results, she walked out of her bathroom and to her closet. “I definitely can’t wear sweats and a tank top to a party.” She chuckled to herself as she pulled out a turquoise halter crop top with a lace trim at the bottom, “This looks good.” She told herself. Closing her closet and grabbing a pair of light blue high waisted ripped jeans, she changed out of her sleepwear.

Going back into her bathroom, she put on some deodorant and sprayed perfume, grabbed her lip gloss and purse. She opened her bedroom door and walked quietly down the stairs to the front door, picking up her white converse and putting them on. Her phone lit up with a text from Smidge, 

**Smidge💕💪**

**We’re outside**

**Poppy🌷💞**

**Coming out now**

She opened her front door quietly, as to not wake up her father. She ran down the front steps to her house and up to Milton’s BMW, perks of his dad being Trollingtown’s top Veterinarian.

“Hey guys!” Poppy greeted her friends as she buckled herself into the back.

“Hey Poppy, you look good!” Smidge turned around in her seat, commenting on her best friend.

“Thank you! Where is this party anyway?” Poppy asked her friend, curious.

Milton answered Poppy’s question before Smidge could, “It’s in ergentown, my buddy Gristle- that I go to school with- he throws parties every once in a while.” Milton chuckled, “He calls them “Midnight Parties” and they normally go until like five in the morning.” He explained to her.

“Oh wow! Sounds like fun! I haven’t been to a party since before Creek and I broke up…” Poppy trailed off, replying to Milton.

“Well that’s because Creek was a pompous, controlling, asshole to you. I mean let’s be real.” Smidge replied to Poppy with a shake of her head. “Even after you guys broke up at the beginning of this year, you weren’t yourself…” Smidge continued on, trailing off. “But now, you’re happy, and that’s all that matters.” Smidge finished off her tangent.

Poppy sat there, a smile on her face, thankful for Smidge- she was completely right, she had lost herself. Now she was single and ready to party, and tonight would be a night where that can happen. Her thoughts were quickly halted as they parked in front of a giant mansion from a movie about crazy rich people. 

“We’re here.” Milton announced as he turned off the car. The three got out of the vehicle and walked up the front stairs, before Milton could knock, the door swung open revealing a kid with green spiky hair and a drink in his hand.

“Milton! My brotha! How you doin’? Come on in!” The teen greeted Milton with a handshake, moving to the side, letting the three friends in.

“Hey Gris!” He greeted his friend, “You know Smidge,” he moved his hand, directing to the teal haired girl, “and this is Poppy.” he pointed to her.

“Welcome! Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourselves. Suki is at the stand right now but the band will be on soon,” Gristle looked over to Poppy, “They’re pretty much the highlight of the parties I throw.” 

“Grissy! Come dance with me!” A pink haired girl came up from behind him, hugging his neck.

“Okay babe, I’m coming!” Gristle turned around and let himself be dragged towards the music, shouting at the three, “Enjoy the party guys!”

The three laughed and followed the couple into the loud room, Poppy immediately going with the flow of the music. She knew this song, she danced to it in her bathroom all the time, she grabbed Smidge by the wrist and dragged her out onto the dance floor. She saw Milton heading into the kitchen to get them drinks as she and Smidge danced. 

One song merged into another as Milton brought out the drinks, Poppy stopped her movements and took one of the cups from him. Taking a sip, she visibly relaxed, thanking Milton as he took a sip of his drink. The music played out and Gristle walked up onto the stage, turning around, Poppy saw people setting up band equipment- the band name on the front of the drum, “Of Rock and Trolls.” She giggled at the name.

“Hope you all are enjoying the party! Yeah! Now the fun really starts! This band is spearheaded by some really good friends of mine, singing all original songs! I introduce you guys, Of Rock and Trolls!” Gristle waved his hand to the band as he walked off the stage. The room erupted in a fit of applause.

The lights came up, four members were on the stage, a lilac haired girl strumming a bass guitar and a green haired boy beating the drums starting the intro to the song. A teenager with tan skin and black spiky hair (almost a royal blue when the light hit it), strummed the electric guitar in his hands and started to sing,

_ “He was the congregation's vagrant _

_ With an unrequited love _

_ When your passion's exaltation _

_ Than finding refuge is not enough” _

A blonde teenager started playing the tune on the electric keyboard in front of her, as the black haired teen continued to sing.

_ “She was the youngest of the family _

_ And the last to be let go _

_ Then they decided they would try _

_ To make it on their own _

_ Oh memories” _

The members of the band, minus the drummer, started to jump up and down to the beat, Poppy and the crowd soon joining in.

_ “Where'd you go? _

_ You were all I've ever known _

_ How I miss yesterday _

_ And how I'd let it fade away? _

_ Where'd you go?” _

Both the lilac haired and blonde girls joined in on backup vocals,

_ “Oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh” _

As the lead sang the next part of the song, he looked into the crowd, making eye contact with Poppy.

_ “When July became December _

_ Their affection fought the cold _

_ But they couldn't quite remember _

_ What inspired them to go” _

He was still staring at her. She stood, frozen in her spot on the dance floor, her eyes fixated on the handsome singer that strummed the guitar as he sang. She was mesmerized. Both their hearts skipped a beat, the song he sang telling a story she wanted to hear more of.

_ “And it was beautifully depressing _

_ Like a 'Street Car Named Desire' _

_ They were fighting for their love _

_ It started growing tired” _

He then smiled at Poppy, looking away from her and back to the crowd, jumping with his fellow bandmates and the crowd as the chorus came back on. Poppy joining in, watching as he sang.

_ “Oh memories _

_ Where'd you go? _

_ You were all I've ever known _

_ How I miss yesterday _

_ And how I'd let it fade away? _

_ Don't fade away” _

He plucked the strings on the guitar, carrying out into a guitar solo. He turned to his bass player, she walked over to him and placed her back against his as they strummed the chords together. Poppy smiled, her heart and her face felt warm as she watched the two guitar players separate and sing the next part of their song.

_ “When money lost momentum _

_ And the bills were piling high _

_ Then the smile had finally faded _

_ From the apple of their eye _

_ They were young and independent _

_ And they thought they had it planned _

_ Should have known right from the start _

_ You can't predict the end” _

Poppy and the singer made eye contact once again, he winked at her and started to jump up and down as he sang the chorus, Poppy joining in.

_ “Oh memories _

_ Where'd you go? _

_ You were all I've ever known _

_ How I miss yesterday _

_ And how I'd let it fade away? _

_ Oh memories _

_ Where'd you go? _

_ You were all I've ever known _

_ How I miss yesterday _

_ How I'd let it fade away? _

_ Don't fade away” _

The last few notes played out and the crowd erupted into applause, Poppy clapping loudly with the crowd. The singer then raised his hand, signaling the crowd to quiet down, his normal voice was as mesmerizing as his singing voice.

“Hey everyone! My name is Branch, and we are Of Rock and Trolls!” The crowd cheered as he announced the band name. “Here on bass guitar and backup vocals, we have Dahlia; on keyboard and backup vocals, we have Marigold; and on drums we have Fern!” The crowd applauded again as he finished introducing his bandmates.

“Okay, this next song, we actually just wrote so we hope y’all enjoy it!” Branch told the crowd, “It’s called Overpass.”

As the song started, Poppy nodded her head up and down to the beat, swaying back and forth. When Branch sang the chorus, Poppy and Smidge danced to the beat, Poppy losing herself in the music.

_ “Meet me, meet me _

_ At the overpass, at the overpass! _

_ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys _

_ Troubled love and high speed noise _

_ I know you wanna meet me, meet me” _

Poppy wanted to meet him, she wanted to meet him anywhere. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink, one song moved into the next and Poppy enjoyed each and every single one. She could listen to Branch sing for hours, she could say his name over and over again, maybe it was the alcohol in her system but she didn’t care.

The fifth song of their setlist finished and Branch walked up to the microphone, and spoke to the crowd. “Okay guys! This is gonna be our last song.” The crowd groaned, wanting to hear more of them. The blonde spoke into her microphone, attempting to calm the crowd.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back! We are gonna take a break and the amazing DJ Suki is gonna come back out!” The crowd cheered again, happy that the music was still going to happen.

The lilac haired girl was next to speak, “For this last song, we’re gonna sing an original of ours! Ladies and Gents, this song is called Golden Days!”

The crowd erupted into applause for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as the Branch took the lead on their last song, 

_ “I found a pile of Polaroids _

_ In the crates of a record shop _

_ They were sexy, sexy looking back _

_ From a night that time forgot, hmm” _

The blonde girl leaned forward to her microphone and sang the next part of the song,

_ “Boy he was something debonair in 1979 _

_ And she had Farrah Fawcett hair _

_ Carafes of blood red wine, hmm” _

The members all sang the next part of the song together, their voices mixing beautifully.

_ “In the summertime _

_ In the summertime” _

The lilac haired girl sang the next part of the song, both her and Branch strumming their guitars to the beat.

_ “Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade? _

_ And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey _

_ Forever younger growing older just the same _

_ All the memories that we make will never change” _

_ Branch then took over again on vocals, _

_ “We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain _

_ And I swear that I'll always paint you _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days!” _

His voice was angelic, Poppy’s attention went to him as they both made eye contact for the second time that night.

_ “I bet they met some diplomats on Bianca Jagger's new yacht _

_ With their caviar and dead cigars _

_ The air was sauna hot, hmm _

_ I bet they never even thought about _

_ The glitter dancing on the skin” _

Branch winked at her, breaking the eye contact for a split second. Poppy blushed a deep pink,  _ he winked at me _ ! She looked over to Smidge who was dancing in Milton’s arms, Smidge made a face that Poppy couldn’t quite read in the darkness of the room.

_ “The decades might've washed it out _

_ As the flashes popped like pins, hmm” _

She looked away from Smidge as the band harmonized the next part like earlier in the song. Branch’s eyes were closed as he sang with his bandmates.

_ “In the summertime _

_ In the summertime” _

Branch looked at Poppy and smiled at her as he sang the next part by himself, his voice becoming light, 

_ “Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade? _

_ And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey _

_ Forever younger growing older just the same _

_ All the memories that we make will never change _

_ We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain _

_ And I swear that I'll always paint you _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days!” _

Poppy danced her heart out to the music, her eyes never leaving Branch’s figure.

_ Time can never break your heart _

_ But It'll take the pain away _

_ Right now our future's certain _

_ I won't let it fade away _

_ Golden days _

_ Golden days _

_ Golden days _

_ Golden days” _

He was beautiful, and his singing voice was sexy. Poppy was a goner, she knew it already.

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days! _

_ Golden days!” _

The band finished the song and the crowd applauded yet again, Poppy’s applause and shouts were the loudest in the building. The band walked off and behind the stage as DJ Suki came up from behind the stage and started her tracks.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Branch walked off the mainstage and headed behind the stage, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.

“I saw you looking at that chick with the pink hair, Branch. She’s cute.” Dahlia told Branch slapping him on the back and grabbing a water bottle of her own.

Branch rolled his eyes, flipping off his best friend and bandmate. “Aw c’mon man, I’m just messing with you!” Dahlia chuckled, defending her actions.

“I’m gonna go talk to her. I’ll see you guys out there?” He said to his friends as he walked out from behind the curtain before any of his friends could say anything else. 

He walked through the crowd, high fiving drunk and tipsy teens that praised the setlist the band performed, his head was somewhere else. He searched the crowd for the head of hot pink hair with the glitter freckles, he couldn’t stop staring at her as he sang, she was beautiful. He was mesmerized.

With no luck, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. As he opened his beer, he felt a finger tap his shoulder, turning around to see Marigold with Fern right behind her. “Oh, hey guys.”

“We found her dude.” Fern told him as he pointed to the one corner of the room.

Branch leaned over to see her standing against the wall, taking a sip of her drink. He smiled and thanked his friend as he walked over to her.

“Hi.” Branch greeted her.

“Oh, H-hi!” The girl greeted him back, a nervous smile on her face.

“I’m Branch,” he paused, “but you already know that because I announced it on stage.” He followed up with a chuckle.

She chuckled along with him, “I’m Poppy.”

“Where do you go to school Poppy?” Branch asked her, curious.

“Trollingtown High. I’m assuming you go to Bergenville? Cause I know everyone at Trolligtown and I’ve never seen anyone as sexy as you.” She gasped as she finished her sentence, surprised at what she had said. “I think I’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” She said with a chuckle, looking down at her empty cup.

Branch laughed at her and replied to her question, “Yeah I go to Bergenville. And thank you for the compliment, you’re quite sexy yourself.” He told her.

Poppy blushed pink at his compliment, she felt a surge of boldness and grabbed his hand. “Do you want to dance?” 

Branch looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled, “I’d love to.”

They danced for what felt like hours, DJ Suki’s playlists hypnotizing them. Jumping up and down during fast paced songs and dancing sensually to the slower ones. It was like they were drawn to each other. Poppy felt empty when Branch was pulled away by his lilac haired bandmate so they could perform the last half of their set list. Just like before, Poppy got lost in Branch’s singing voice. Staring when he sang slowly and dancing around once again with Smidge when the more upbeat portions of the songs came on.

“Okay everyone! This will be our final song of the night, as the party is coming to a close! I originally wrote this for mi abuela, but I think it can apply to a certain someone standing out in the crowd. You know who you are.” He announced to the crowd, winking at Poppy.

She blushed a deep pink as he turned to Dahlia, handing her the electric guitar and picking up an acoustic. He looked out into the crowd as he shouted the first words of the song,

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” _

The blonde girl at the keyboard, Marigold was her name, started the song

_ “We don't believe what's on TV _

_ Because it's what we want to see _

_ And what we want, we know we can't believe _

_ We have all learned to kill our dreams” _

Branch sang the next part of the song, looking straight at Poppy.

_ “I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here _

_ 'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds _

_ And we'll make money selling your hair _

_ I don't care what's in your hair _

_ I just wanna know what's on your mind _

_ I used to say, "I wanna die before I'm old" _

_ But because of you I might think twice” _

Poppy smiled at Branch as she swayed to the music and danced to the beat of the drums, “Alright. Second verse” He said as Dahlia started to sing the next verse.

_ “What if my dream does not happen? _

_ Would I just change what I've told my friends? _

_ Don't wanna know who I would be _

_ When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep” _

Branch took over once again on vocals, his eyes never leaving Poppy’s dancing figure.

_ “I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here _

_ 'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds _

_ And we'll make money selling your hair _

_ But I don't care what's in your hair _

_ I just wanna know what's on your mind _

_ I used to say, "I wanna die before I'm old" _

_ But because of you I might think twice” _

The whole band was then singing together, even Fern, as Poppy could see a microphone perched over the drumset.

_ “I don't care what's in your hair _

_ I just wanna know what's on your mind _

_ I used to say, "I wanna die before I'm old" _

_ But because of you I might think twice _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah!” _

The final applause of the night came, the crowd was satisfied and so was the band. They had one good setlist and they played it well.

The party was over; tired and drunk teens funnelled out of the house and to their respective vehicles or taxi’s. Poppy sat on one of the many chairs, waiting with Milton, for her best friend who was currently in the bathroom. Poppy watched as the band packed up their respective instruments and carried them backstage. She didn’t want the night to end, even after all of the dancing and the little drinking she had done, she wasn’t tired and she wasn’t ready to stop this night. 

She was shaken from her thoughts when Smidge stumbled into Milton’s arms, “We should get going.” Milton told her as he held Smidge by her waist. Poppy reluctantly agreed and started to follow Milton out of the house until she felt a hand on her wrist, she stopped and turned around, looking at the person holding her wrist. Branch.

She stopped and turned to face him fully, speaking before he could, “Whatever it is, yes!” She looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. Branch blushed and laughed, retracting his hand, intertwining it with his free hand and bouncing on the balls of his feet in nervousness.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Like right now? I’m nowhere near tired, unlike my bandmates and I’m also hungry.” Branch asked her in a jumble of words, praying she would say ‘Yes.”

“I would love to!” Poppy told Branch, jumping up and down. “I’m nowhere near tired either, not even ready to let this night end!”

Branch blushed and grabbed Poppy's hand, walking out of the house and to his car, smiles on both of their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I realized I tend to write Branch as a more confident person while still keeping his reserved side there.
> 
> The songs are by Panic! At the Disco and Twenty one Pilots.


End file.
